


Shadowhunter Mode

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biting and marking, Dom/sub, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, dirty talking, dom!Alec, mentions of oral sex, sub!Magnus, technically they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus really does like that "Shadowhunter mode" of Alec's, he really does.





	Shadowhunter Mode

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a prompt write up (so it rambles before it gets to the story scene)/prompt fill for [THIS](https://killmongermarv.tumblr.com/post/187189545606/alec-lightwood-part-2) particularly delicious Dom!Alec gifset. So yes, do enjoy!

  
It takes Alec a bit to figure it out. It’s not just “shadowhunter mode” that Magnus likes. By the way his pupils dilate any time he barks orders at the Institute, or in the middle of a fight with demons, Magnus likes hearing him take control. Give orders. 

  
So Alec tests it, starts to test the boundaries of exactly how far it goes with Magnus. He starts out slow, growling out an order for Magnus to come when they’re in his office during a “lunch break”, and it works with spectacular results that leaves both of them winded. 

  
After that, it’s a series of smaller events - 

  
Alec manhandling Magnus up against the wall, growling out how desperate he’d been for him that he couldn’t wait another minute, and Magnus was going to just take it, and enjoy every minute of it. 

  
When Magnus was being particularly bratty after a long day, ordering him to his knees to put his mouth to good use had been…well. That was a memory Alec was going to savor for the rest of his life. 

  
Alec ordering Magnus to prep himself, giving him more demands as he did, watching him slowly unravel from nothing more than his voice and the commands he gave. 

  
A foray into dirty talking to see just how far Magnus could be pushed with his voice alone until he needed more. (The answer was, of course, pretty damn far, and another memory for his permanent spank bank.) 

  
Magnus had, of course, figured out the game, and had given himself wholly over to it, not minding that Alec hadn't had a formal conversation about it with him. Alec likes giving orders because he enjoys how much it makes Magnus fall apart, and Magnus gets the chance to trust Alec and be completely swept away by everything his shadowhunter gives him. 

  
And then Pandemonium happens. 

  
Magnus feels the ripple through the crowd that means something, or _someone_ has happened and when he sees the crowd part for Alec, Magnus gets the full effect of what Alexander was going for and damn if he isn’t completely floored by it. 

  
Alec isn’t wearing anything more than leather pants that are _painted_ on him, Lilith below, he can _see_ Alec’s thigh muscles flex with every step he takes. Every inch of his torso is bare, runes, scars and muscles on blatant display for all who care to see. And the look in his eyes has Magnus locking his knees to keep from dropping immediately to the floor.

  
When Alec steps in front of him, mere inches away, his whole body radiating control and desire in one, Magnus feels his glamour flicker and drop as he meets Alec’s eyes. 

  
“Dance for me,” Alec orders, gesturing to the dance floor. “Show them all what belongs to _me.” _

  
Magnus feels his breath catch, but he obeys the command easily, and Alexander’s eyes on him are a physical weight, and the entire club is watching them as he moves. This is the first time they’ve done this with Alec running the show, but damn if he isn’t excited to see what Alexander has in store for him. 

  
A song or two later, Alexander’s arms are snaking around him from behind, and a tall body with hot skin is pressed up against his back, bare skin and heat before lips are teasing at his ear. 

  
“Look at all of them staring. Look at how much they want you, want me. But you’re mine, just as I’m yours,” Alec growled, sucking a mark into Magnus’ neck right there on the dance floor as they rocked together. He dropped his hands to Magnus’ hips, rolling with him, grinding to the beat of the music. 

  
“Yes, Alexander, yours.” The statement gets another growl, this one pleased, into his ear, and another mark sucked into his neck. 

  
“If you like this shirt,” Alec gave it an impatient tug. “Get rid of it, **now**.” 

  
It’s gone in a flick of his fingers, and then all Magnus can feel is the heat of Alexander surrounding him, completely owning him, possessive hands and mouth giving one hell of a show. 

  
And when Magnus is so keyed up from the slow, dirty grind of their hips, Alec’s hands touching every inch of his chest, his thighs, his arms, and his mouth sucking mark after mark into his neck, that he has to do something, fuck, anything, to get Alexander to touch him properly. 

  
“Alexander, please,” He throws his head back against Alec’s shoulder, groaning for him, pressing his hips back in a desperate bid to drive Alec far enough to take what he wanted. 

  
Alec’s voice is teasing, a soft purr in his ear. “Please what?” 

  
And then Alec’s finger is running a teasing line along his cock, where he’s been obscenely stretching his jeans for what feels like hours now and Magnus can’t help the moan that escapes, his body shaking as any thought of what he wants other than “More, please” escaping him. 

  
“You love this,” Alec teases, licking up the drop of sweat running down Magnus’ neck as he strains, his finger running up and down Magnus’ cock in a slow looping motion, pausing to press a little harder at the tip, just to see the warlock jolt and moan before resuming the slow, steady motions. “Love being teased, put on display, showing off how good I am to you, how good you are for me.” 

  
“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus managed, his voice hoarse. The energy in the club was frantic and the weight of the stares around them were heavy, but Alec was there, supporting him so easily, reminding him that he didn’t need to think about anyone else. 

  
Alec just smiles and bites down on Magnus’ ear lobe, making him moan and arch again. “I’m going to take you up to your office, spread you over the desk and fuck you until you’re screaming for it. Order you to prep yourself, just to watch and see how sloppy and quick you do it because you’re desperate.” 

  
Magnus sucked in a desperate breath, whining as he glanced up at the second level where his office was, cursing. Too fucking far away. _Fuck_. 

  
“Because,” Alec continued, relenting just a little, cupping Magnus with his hand, giving him a squeeze to listen to Magnus moan loudly. “As much as I’d love to take you apart in full view of everyone here, we’re not doing that without a proper conversation.” 

  
Magnus laughed, throwing his head back, pressing his face to Alexander’s neck. “Consent _is_ sexy.” 

  
Alec grinned and kissed Magnus, spinning him around before hauling him back in, pressing a leg between his thighs, staring as the warlock cried out and rocked his hips down, desperate for friction. He kissed Magnus until the club had fallen away and there was nothing left but the two of them and how _good_ they felt together. 

  
When Alec pulled back, Magnus whined, because fuck, he’d been so close, it wouldn’t have taken much more, but Alec had promised him something and fuck, he wanted it. 

  
“No portal,” Alec ordered, grabbing Magnus’ hand, hauling him in for another kiss, growling into it. When he pulled back, they were both panting and Magnus’ eyes were glowing gold. He grinned. “I want everyone to see just how much I want _you_, and you want _me_.” 

  
Magnus shuddered, hard, even as Alec began tugging him impatiently through the crowd of the club. There was no hiding how much they wanted, how desperate they were, and Magnus barely managed to get the door to his office open before Alec was on him again, slamming the door shut behind them, pinning him up against it, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. 

  
And later, when they’re a panting, sweat and come covered mess sprawled out on his couch, it’s Alec who chuckles and observes to the now-quiet of the room. 

  
“I guess you really do like my “Shadowhunter mode”, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
